


Seeing Things

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Category: Rent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's not Mimi Roger keeps seeing in Santa Fe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

_Yet I see Mimi everywhere…_

That _was_ who he saw, in the corner of his eye, turn and she's gone. It had to be Mimi, even if he was becoming more and more certain of the image in his mind, a girl with skin quite a bit lighter than Mimi's, eyes a different shade of brown. A different girl, who'd be right at home in the Santa Fe sun, who he kept expecting to see at every turn. It wasn't her, it was Mimi…

And then he caught a glimpse of an almost-smile, and knew he had to go home.


End file.
